MASK The Beginning
by kevin1984
Summary: Matt Trakker is asleep when he gets a phone call telling him that his brother had been killed in an explosion while working on a secret project. Matt investigates his brothers death which leads him to a world wide terrorist organization called VENOM. With the help of his brother research Matt decides to start is own Organization, on bringing peace to the world M.A.S.K


**M.A.S.K The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MASK or anything connected with the franchise.  
**

**A/N: One thing that annoyed me about the original series was we actually never got to see How mask and Venom was formed. In this fanfiction, I hope to create a story where we can actually see where it all began.**

**Trakker Industries**

Thomas Atkins, a security guard on duty at the complex, sat in his booth, viewing the various camera's. He noticed everything seemed quiet. Sensing that there was going to be no trouble, he slowly closed his eyes. If figured if anyone did get onto the complex then the alarms would sound. He was about to close his eyes, when the brightness of a set of headlights blinded him. He then heard the unmistakable sound of the barrier breaking where something had clearly smashed into it. He quickly picked up the phone, ready to call back up. However he never got the chance as the booth door opened, and a masked figure attacked him from behind, knocking him unconscious.

"Mayhem phase one complete. Disabling security now. Stiletto fire!"

four silver Samurai stars flew out of the mysterious man's mask. They embedded themselves in the electrical box, shorting the security system. The figure took one last look around the booth, seeing the guard was out cold, he jumped into the truck, where three other masked figures were waiting.

"Good Job Rax. Now to get the designs, and anything else we can use for our cause. That will teach them for firing me. Now lets go."

**Inside the Complex.**

Unknown to the three figure approaching the complex, the owner of the Complex, Jake Trakker, was just finishing up some paperwork in his office. Jake along with his brother Matt Trakker had used the family fortune, to start up a project that would benefit the entire globe. The project involved designing a number of futuristic mask each with there own unique power. Many of the mask were for the emergency services, for instant one mask had the power to levitate the person wearing it. Jake had just finished filling in the paperwork, when a light blinked signalling someone was in the complex. He picked up the phone but was surprised to find it was dead. It seems whoever was inside with him, had disabled the security system. Jake knew there was a number of secret blue prints in the labs computer, and whoever was inside the complex was clearly looking for them. He quickly opened his own computer, and downloaded everything. He then hid the disk in the office vault. Once he was sure the disk was save, he removed a mask of his own design from one of his drawers. He put it on and left the office. The mask he was wearing had the power to send out a stun beam, and it was a prototype for one being designed for the police department. Instead of using guns and violence to catch criminal, the police could use the mask to fire a weak stun beam, knocking the criminal out for several hours. Not only would it be quicker, but safer too.

**Lab Entrance.**

"This is it. Inside this room, we will find all the information we need. No one will be able to stop us, now. Viper on!"

Out of the figures mask, came what look like a red colour gel. It hit the metal doors and slowly began to eat it's way through the door. Soon a hole had appeared, just big enough for a person to climb through. The figure quickly made his way into the room. He looked around and saw the huge lab computer in front of him. From his pocket, he removed a small box, which he plugged into one of the main sockets. He then turned the computer on. The screen flashed on showing the word PASSWORD in capital letters. The masked figure then turned on the small box and smiled as the box hacked into the computer. Once the password had been entered the figure then began to scan through the various, files.

"Here we are. Just what I've been looking for. Quickly Dagger the disk."

One of the other masked figures pulled a small disk from his pocket and slowly walked over. However he suddenly found himself tripping over his own two feet. He fell to the ground smashing the disk in the process.

"Dagger, you Stupid baboon, you can't do anything right. Goodness knows why I allowed you to join my new organisation. Your just lucky I had a spare on me. Now to download all these files."

The Figure then slotted the disk in and downloaded everything. He smiled as he retrieved the disk. However he quickly dived for cover as a yellow beam missed him by inches. He turned to see someone shooting at him from the hole in the door.

"It's no good Trakker, These designs are mine. Viper fire!"

Jake quickly rolled out of the way, however he failed to see one of the other masked figure shout.

"Stiletto fire!"

Jake found himself pinned to the wall. He struggled to try break free, however he found out it was no good. He watched helplessly as the one leading the group stepped up towards him. His eyes widened as the figure removed his mask.

"Hello Trakker, remember me?"

Jake couldn't believe. There standing in front of him, was his brother old lab partner Myles Mayhem. Jake had fired Myles, from after he was caught trying to steal the research they had been doing. He gritted his teeth as he watched Myles place his mask back on.

"Today you will regret the day, you fired me. Now die, Viper on!"

Jake screamed as the strange gel began to eat through his suite. Soon he could feel the gel eating his very flesh. He screamed as slowly he was eaten by whatever this gel was. Finally he closed his eyes, and died. The gel carried on eating him, until nothing but his skeleton remained. The only thing the gel had not eaten was his mask.

Myles, grinned. "That will teach you for firing me. Now to make sure no one will know what happened here."

Myles then turned to one of his minions. "Dagger torch the whole place."

The one called dagger began to shoot fireballs from his mask, which burnt anything it touched. Soon all the computer consoles were smoking, and small explosions were going off everywhere.

Myles seeing the place was about to blow, quickly ran out of the lab, with his minion close behind. They all jumped into the track and speeded off, just as the whole complex, exploded.

Trakker Family Home

Matthew Trackker the youngest brother of Jake Trakker. Although the two brothers worked at the lab, Matt Trakker had other commitments. He had lost his wife several years ok, in an accident, and now spent most of his time looking after his only son Scott. Where Jake worked in the lab, Matt would work from home, so that he could be around for Scott whenever he wanted him. He opened his eyes as his phone started ringing. He turned on his bedside light and switched it on. He then picked up the phone.

"Hello Trakker residence. The lab what? Yes I understand, I will be right there."

Matt quickly climbed out of bed, and got dressed. He then left his room and walked into his sons room. He turned on the light and watched his son cover his head with a pillow.

"Dad what's the matter."

Matt had no time to explain. "Someone as blown up the lab, also uncle Jake as been killed. We need to get there right away."

Scott eyes widened as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He then followed his dad downstairs towards the garage. He quickly climbed into his dads sport car, and buckled up. He watched his dad also climb in.

"Dad how we going to get to the lab. It's a long way from here."

Matt turned to Scott. What he had not told his son was that his car had been modified using one of the blueprints at the lab. Not only was in a land vehicle, but it was also an air vehicle.

"Scott I want you to promise me, what you are about to see, you tell no one. Is that clear?"

Scott could see his dad wasn't joking and just nodded. He then watched as the garage doors suddenly open. They car drove out of the garage, and down the drive. Scott then saw his dad pull a lever on the dashboard. He suddenly heard the sound of the car changing. His eyes widened as the the doors opened up into wings, and the back of the car suddenly changed from back lights, into three jet boosters. He suddenly found himself being stuck to his seat as there car immediately took off. Scott couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He was in a flying car. The journey was a lot shorter then it normally was. Scott could see smoke rising in the sky, where the lab was located. He held onto the dashboard as the car suddenly dived and touched down just a few miles from the lab. He noticed the doors close and felt the car turn back into normal. As they came around the corner, he could see the various emergency vehicles trying to fight the fire.

"Scott I wan you to stay here, understand? Whatever you do don't leave the car."

Scott looked at his dad before nodding. He then sat back and watched as his dad climbed out and walked up to one of the police officers.

Lab Explosion.

Matt walked up to one of the police officer. "Excuse me, i'm Matthew Trakker, co owner of this complex, I got a call earlier to say there had been an explosion and that my brother had been killed in the blast."

The Policeman removed his hat. "Yes Mr Trakker, I am sorry to report that we found your brothers body, right in the middle of the blaze. However I have to report that it was not the fire that killed him, but something else. All we found was his skeleton, and he was wearing this."

The police man then showed Matt the mask they had found on the body. "Do you know what this is?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, it belongs to my brother, however due to the the state of national security I am not allowed to reveal anything else. All I can tell you is that this lab was part of a secret organisation within our government."

The police office nodded. "I understand Mr Trakker, we have now got the blaze under control, but I am afraid everything was destroyed. The only thing apart from the masks to survive were this safe."

Matthew took the small safe from the police officer, he then placed it on the ground. He knew the combination and immediately opened it. Knowing Jake he had left something inside to keep it out of the wrong hands. He found a few documents and a computer disk. Matt had a funny feeling what was on the disk, but decided he would check it at home later.

**A few weeks later **

The lawyer slowly opened the envelope and looked around at all the sad faces at the table. Jake Trakker funeral had been last week and everyone was still feeling the affects of it. He coughed politely before reading.

"It seems everything is to go to you Mr Trakker, you are to inherit the entire Trakker fortune, there are a few wishes that need to be carried out. Many of them are donations to various charities. Also he left something for his nephew Scott tracker. The instructions say you will find it at his home. Just place this key in the lock. The Trackker family had no debts so nothing needs to be paid to the creditors. So that's about it. Mr Trakker all I need is a few signature and everyone can be handed over to you."

Matt took the forms. He would rather had his brother back then all this wealth. He had enough money of his own, thanks to some very smart investments. Once all the forms had been filled in he left the building with Scott. He then climbed into the car and drove off.

"Are we going to Uncle Jakes Dad?"

Matt turned to his son and nodded. "Yes Scott, I need to take care of a few things. Also we can pick up the item he has left you at the same time. The Journey to his Matt's brother was rather short, as where Matt preferred to live out in the open countryside, Jake could never been found too far from the city. He pulled up to a set of metal gates. He then pressed a few keys on the combination and lock and watched as the swung open. Once they were at the house, he got out of the car and opened the front door. He then switched on the lights. He had no idea what he was going to do with the house, however he decided that he would think about that later. He led Scott to one of the bookcase and tilted a title on the self. He smiled as the bookcase slid open.

"Jake always was a sucker for the classics."

he then led Scott down a set of stairs, and came face to face with a huge door. He noticed a retina scan device on the side of it. He pressed a few button the placed his eye by in the scanner. He then heard the sound of the doors opening up. Once the door was open he walked into the room, and saw it was a similar set up to the lab. Matt had tried to view the data on the disk, but had found out that it was encrypted the only way to read it was from one of Jake's Computers. He turned on all the computers and then slid the disk into the slot. He watched as Scott went exploring around the lab. Seeing there was nothing that could cause him harm, he turned back to the computer and began to analyse the data. His guess had been right on the money, Jake had downloaded everything on the project they had started. He was suddenly disturbed as he heard his son call out.

"Hey dad over here!"

Matt walked over to Scott, who was no standing in front of a crate. On it was SCOTT in big letters. Matt looked around for a crowbar, and soon found one in storage. He then opened the crate, he stood back with Scott, and looked at what had been inside. There stood in the middle of it, was a small robot. Attached to it was card. Matt removed the card and opened it.

_To Scott_

_I know how lonely you can get at home, and thought this would be the perfect solutions. His name is T Bob, I had him made especially for you, from one of my contacts in L.A. Hope you enjoy him, and have a great 13th Birthday _

_Love Uncle Jake._

_P.S If he malfunctions, then please contact Bruce Sato, he was the one who made it._

Matt handed the card to Scott, he then turned the robot on and watched as the eyes lit up. He then noticed the mouth was blinking a variety of colours.

"I am T-BOB, property of Scott Trakker. Voice identification needed to operate full functions."

Matt Looked at Scott and shrugged his shoulders. "He's all yours Scott. So it should be your voice he programmed too."

Scott looked at his dad then stepped forward. "T-BOB this is Scott Trakker." Nothing seemed to happen for few minutes. Scott thought it was broken, that was until he heard the robot talk.

"Voice Identification confirmed." Matt knelt down and took a good look at the robot. He then turned to Scott.

"Well guess this is what your Uncle Jake left you, we better get him back to the house."

Matt and Scott left Jake's house. He had made a copy of the disk, so that he could read it on his computer at home. He knew that it was going to come in handy very soon.

**A/N: Wondering why i have started this fanfiction. Well i have received the Complete series on DVD. Took back to when cartoons were innocence.**


End file.
